zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Hooma
Hooma is the kwami of Wisdom who is connected to the Owl Miraculous. With Hooma's power, when she inhabits the Owl Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a owl-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Hooma is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. Hooma's body is covered with dark brown feathers over her head and arms and light brown feathers over her face and the rest of her body. She has a small yellow beak and flat tail feathers, as well as two horn-like feathers on her forehead. Her arms and tail feathers are striped and her chest has dark brown spots over it. She also has a dark brown spot above each eye and her eyes are light orange. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Hooma has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Owl Miraculous, Hooma can transform the wearer into the a owl-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Hooma is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Hooma is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Hooma can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Hooma possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Hooma is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Hooma is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Hooma consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Hooma is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Hooma:' When fed the green potion, Hooma becomes "Aqua Hooma", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Hooma gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Hooma is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Hooma's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Insight:' Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Hooma has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Hooma begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Owl Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Hooma must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Hooma is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Hooma's design is a mix between a great horned owl and barn owl. *Owls are commonly used as symbols for wisdom and knowledge. *Hooma was previously partnered with Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, whose symbol included owls. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z